Vision systems may allow a vehicle to sense objects and obstacles in the road ahead. Vision systems may use neural networks to perform object detection. The neural networks may be computationally intensive. The neural networks may place a high demand on a vehicle's computational capability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a neural network architecture that places a lower demand on a vehicle's computational capability. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the background of the invention.